I Have It
by gunner recall
Summary: Ganon has just discovered that he has AIDs. How will this change the relationship him and Link share?


I have it

"Ganon, I'm afraid I have some very bad news," the doctor had said, in his clinical and calloused manner. His detachment from the situation was worrisome to Ganon but he had larger concerns. His eyes traveled down to the paper in his hand as his mind reeled back to that moment.

"You've tested positive for AIDs," the doctor had continued. Ganon felt his world shatter.

"I have…AIDs?" he inquired.

"Yes," the doctor responded, glancing down at his clipboard. "I'm afraid that you've tested positive. The outcome doesn't look good. It would seem you have roughly 6 months left to live. I'm sorry." The cold bastard didn't even find the decency to comfort Ganon. He had delivered a message that would devastate someone's world and couldn't even find it in himself to place even a hand on Ganon's shoulder. He bit back the tears as he continued writing his letter. Ganon knew there was at least one person he could turn too.

Link walked out his front door and towards the mailbox, greeting the mailman even as he arrived.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Link asked the mailman. His name was Roger and, truth be told, Link found the man entirely gorgeous. He was tall and dark with arms and legs made for wrapping around someone. Link reached out to grab the bundle of letters from Roger, lightly gracing his fingers across the back of Roger's hand. Link looked up with a devilish little smile and noticed that Roger had a look in his eyes that told Link that he was already his.

"It sure is," Roger responded to Link. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of Roger's face, though Link knew it wasn't from the heat.

"Would you like to come in for a glass of lemonade? I just brewed a batch." This was a lie, of course, but Link had other plans. Roger nodded and Link put his arm around the taller man's shoulders as he led him inside.

Several hours later, Roger left Link's household with a slight limp. Still naked, Link watched him leave from the front porch, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone glancing outside would see the Hero of Time standing completely nude, Roger's love leaking from where he had deposited it. Link put the cigarette in his hand out and turned back inside, pulling a silk robe across his well-muscled torso. He began to mindlessly thumb through the mail until he saw a letter that caught his eye. It was from Ganon. Link felt his ire rage at the audacity his old nemesis had to taunt him in such a manner. Were their battles for the world reduced to nothing more than an invitation to a Sunday brunch? He tore open the letter, righteous fury singing in his veins even as he began walking towards where he housed his equipment. His eyes began to read the page and his steps slowed as his heart sank.

_My Dear Link,_

_ I understand that we have always had our differences. That one brief moment in combat where you took it upon yourself to introduce your 'blade' to me was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. I know this might come as a shock to you but the grace of your long ears and the slope of your shoulders have always been a source of great admiration from me. If I were being honest, I might say that I have even fallen a little in love with you. I feel such a strong connection to you that it's hard to ignore. But the reason for this letter is not to admit to some fanciful notion that we could bury the hatchet and live our lives together. I don't know what possessed you to do what you did during our fight but I have grave news for you: I have just been diagnosed with AIDs. I don't know to whom else I can turn and the pain is too much to bear on my own. I have been given six months to live and hope that, for your sake, you could get yourself tested so that I can die knowing I did not lead such a beautiful soul into the darkness of death._

_ Your's Ganon_

Link felt his heart crack. The entire reason that he had even done what he did to Ganon was because of how innocent and pure he looked, laying upon the ground, his cheeks flushed, his breath coming in short gasps. Link could still recall the sound of Ganon screaming into the mud as Link jabbed deep inside him over and over. But now…with all of this…

Link would be there for Ganon. No matter what.

"I didn't think you'd come," Ganon said, embracing the elfen man before him. Link had arrived early in the morning with his own test results. Link was clean. This brought a great elation to Ganon's heart but, with the imminence of his demise fast approaching, his chest still felt like it was in a vice grip.

"I know that what I did to you was…brutal…but I just…you looked so…" Link began. Ganon placed one finger on Link's lips, making a gentle shushing noise. Ganon brought his mouth down towards Link's and a deep passionate kiss was traded between the two.

"I want you to guide me, Link-kun," Ganon began, "From here into eternity…be my Hero of Time."

Link spent the next six months living with Ganon. Each day they would carry on an activity that Ganon had always wanted to do but had always been too afraid to try and each night they would throw themselves into their passions, their bodies mingling together as their sweat left trails along their flesh. Link would spill his love into Ganon's beard while Ganon would plunge his deep inside Link, where it would live safe and warm. Eventually, Ganon grew worse and spent the remainder of his time in the hospital. On the night that Ganon's great heart finally gave out, he clasped Link's hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Link, my strong heart, I feel like we are meant to be together for all eternity".

Ganon lay down, Link had delivered a crippling blow but one that would not kill the beast. He looked up into the eyes of the elf lad before him, feeling something within his chest. It wasn't fear nor was it apprehension. It was…elation? To look upon a lad such as this and feel something akin to that was foreign to Ganon. The Hero backhanded Ganon and he fell face first into the mud. He felt a tugging around his waist and looked back to see Link pulling his pants down while pulling his out his mighty phallus at the same time. Link's eyes met Ganon's and Ganon felt his pulse quicken as the hero plunged himself deep into Ganon. He felt the tearing of his insides as the dry meat pounded back and forth.

"The wind…it is…blowing," Ganon whispered into the night.


End file.
